


Fight For It

by Tht0neGal666



Series: Candle, Kindle, Coal [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bamf Uchiha Izumi, Crushes, F/F, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Hana and Izumi get the respect they deserve, Hana pov, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Rarepair, Sharingan, bamf Inuzuka Hana, but like. not really it ins't that bad, but were denied bc Kishimoto hates women, cannon typical violence?, honestly? I don't know how to tag this., kunoichi - Freeform, sparing, taijutsu master izumi uchiha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: "...Want to fight for it?" The Uchiha suddenly spoke up, and Hana almost choked as she barely avoided fumbling with her kunai in surprise. That certainly wasn't what she was expecting. She was expecting the girl to turn and walk away with a dismissive gesture, or demand she get the training ground anyway in a holier-then-thou Uchiha voice, maybe.It's not quite that Uchiha didn't start fights, really, but they were rarely so blatant about it, usually more then content to goad someone into throwing the first punch.She must have taken a second too long to answer, though, because the Uchiha tilted her head at Hana's silence, and her brain short circuited as the sun caught the girl's coal black eyes and seemed to set them alight-"Yeah. I kinda do, Uchiha-hime."





	Fight For It

**Author's Note:**

> so. I've got _ feelings _ about Izumi Uchiha and Hana Inuzuku, both in general and with each other specifically. This series specifically is gonna be mostly focused on Izumi from what I can tell so far, with cute platonic Itachi, Shisui, and Izumi trio antics and also a fair amount of Hana/Izumi (Hanami? IzuHana? HanIzu? idk smth like that) content as well.
> 
> Ages have been a little fudged, I guess? Izumi is one year older then Itachi, and Shisui is two years older then him, and so is Hana. I'm not quite sure, but I'm gonna say Hana is 11 and in either her last or second to last year of the academy, so Izumi is 10 and in her last year.
> 
> Oh! Also, it's gonna be pretty heavy AU, especially the longer it goes on. Izumi is gonna have a much closer bond with Itachi and Shisui then in cannon (because Kishimoto hates women), and is also a. Total baddass. This leans on the decently-common fannon that Izumi is good at Taijutsu and boderline-cannon that she is the youngest Uchiha to get her sharringan in years. 
> 
> This isn't the main fic, just a shippy little one-shot I wrote while working on the main fic and trying to get a handle on the Hana/Izumi dynamic. I think I'm happy with this, but it may be subject to editing/rewriting as I actually solidify the two of them more in my head.
> 
> Also I'm, like, aro-ace as hell and pretty crap at writing romance sometimes? So. Warning for that. And also stating in advance that there will be literally no smut ever.
> 
> wow, this is long, sorry. Anyway, enjoy just a couple of girls being gay!

"Excuse me." A voice called out, ripping her from her focus and making her kunai miss the target and go straight into the forest. She glared at the post for a moment before composing herself and turning to the voice that interrupted her. How long had they been there? How did they sneak up on her? 

"What?" Hana asked, only barely not sneering in instinct. It suddenly became much easier not to sneer, however, when her eyes locked onto the pretty Uchiha girl that had just moved up to her class, and she instead had to fight not to blush. Guremaru huffed in what she knew was a laugh, because he was _rude_, and she kicked him in the side without looking down.

"I was wondering how much longer you'd be here. No one usually uses this training ground because it's so close to the Uchiha compound, so I don't usually bother renting it out, but I don't really have much free time to train." She answered, and her voice was the same irritating monotone of most Uchiha, but her body language was weird- not expressive, exactly, but looser, as if she could be blown away by a stray wind, and much less snobbish then she would expect from an Uchiha. Hana could even smell _guilt_ at interrupting someone else's training, clear as day. 

She didn't even know the arrogant, up their own asses Uchiha could _feel _guilt for something as beneath them as inconveniencing other people. 

"I'll probably be here a while. My usual training ground got torn up." Hana shrugged, stuffing her hands in her pockets and trying to look cool and giving the Uchiha a sharp glare, refusing to shuffle her feet like a love-struck civilian. Pretty and loose or whatever didn't really matter- _Hana was here first._ The Uchiha- Uzime? Inozo? crap, Hana was _terrible _with names- frowned in disappointment but nodded, and Hana _refused _to feel a little bit guilty.

The ravenette didn't leave though, just stood there, and Hana's smile gained a few too many teeth as she felt a little unsettled. What was the Uchiha waiting for? Her to get creeped out and leave or something?

_Fat chance!_ she thought with a mental snort and fixed her posture to go back to throwing kunai without turning her back on the Uchiha.

"...Want to fight for it?" The Uchiha suddenly spoke up, and Hana almost choked as she barely avoided fumbling with her kunai in surprise. That certainly wasn't what she was expecting. She was expecting the girl to turn and walk away with a dismissive gesture, or demand she get the training ground anyway in a holier-then-thou Uchiha voice, maybe. 

It's not quite that Uchiha didn't start fights, really, but they were rarely so blatant about it, usually more then content to goad someone into throwing the first punch. 

She must have taken a second too long to answer, though, because the Uchiha tilted her head at Hana's silence, and her brain short circuited as the sun caught the girl's coal black eyes and seemed to set them alight-

"Yeah. I kinda do, Uchiha-hime." She blurted- did not _squeak, _thank the sage- before her brain could catch up with her mouth, and suddenly the girl was right in front of her. She clumsily smirked at the girl and rolled back her shoulders, trying to radiate the confidence that her bite was as good as her bark. The Uchiha gave a soft and mysterious half-smile that was gone before she could blink, and she could swear she felt her heart stop mid-beat.

Hana remembered, with a distinct horror, the whispered rumors that the Uchiha girl was only known to spar with Shisui and Itachi Uchiha, monster prodigies of the Uchiha Clan. Hana realized, with a distinct horror, that if the rumors were even slightly true- and they were Yamanaka Rumor Mill rumors, so they probably were- then the girl had to be _fast _and _clever _andto manage that with any degree of success.

It's not like that would make her just give up, though. _fast _and _clever _were probably just about an even match for _stubborn _and _viscous_. Her smirk solidified.

"...You are in my Academy class this year." The girl in front of her comments with a tilt of her head, and Hana has to look down a little to meet her eyes. "Inuzuka Hana, yes?" The Uchiha says, more soft then monotone, now, as if her words were as easy to blow away as she looked to be, and Hana doesn't even notice she's nodding until the Uchiha hums in acknowledgement. Her mouth is dry.

"Yep. That's me." She confirmed with a blink, clearing her throat and giving the Uchiha an assessing look. "I can't say I'm very good with names, though. What's yours again, Uchiha-_hime?_" She asks, putting an emphasis on the honorific that was meant to be mocking but somehow came out more playful.

"Uchiha Izumi." The girl said promptly, and that senbon-thin smile was back. "Though really, aren't you a clan heir? Wouldn't it be more accurate for me to call _you _Inuzuka-hime?" She returned lightly, almost _purred_, and Hana had to stop herself from openly gaping.

Did the Uchiha just _make a joke? _Did she just _flirt_ with Hana? _Was Hana absolutely certain that she wasn't trapped in a Genjutsu?_

That last question was answered as Hana felt the stabbing pain in her palms where her nails- almost claws- were digging into her skin. The last two were still, mystically, left open to interpretation. Hana had no _damn _clue what to do with that.

"No weapons?" Hana proposed, not even a little subtly shifting the conversation back to the matter at hand. She dropped the kunai and shurriken she borrowed from her mom, and the sound was almost deafening.

"Ok." the Uchiha acquiesced, adding her much shinier weapons to the pile, and, like that, Hana could almost breathe again. "Your Ninken?"

"They fight with me." Hana snarled automatically, the silent _you gotta problem with that? _impossible to miss. They were her partners, and she was more then used to them being dismissed by non-Inuzuka's that didn't understand. She wouldn't-_ couldn't_ leave them out of a fight. She tensed, waiting for a snark or a dismissal or a scoff-

But the Uchiha- Izumi, her name was _Izumi_\- just nodded, like the question was more of a formality then anything else. Like Hana's response was the most obvious and expected thing in the world.

Hana really wanted to be angry, or something, that Izumi acted like she was that easy to read, but- but she couldn't, really. She was too relieved and pleasantly surprised to not have to defend the honor of her partners. Her life companions. _Her partners_. It was nice for someone outside of her clan to just...accept that, for once.

"Then I suppose I may use my Sharringan?" The girl said mildly, and Hana had to stop her brain from going too far down the '_holy shit she already has her Sharringan that's so cool-' _road as she gave a nod. 4 against 1-with-freaky-clan-eyes. She could do this.

\--

She could not do this.

Not that she was giving up, duh, but even she had to admit that this fight was above her skill range. 

This Izumi chick was an absolute _beast. _Hana had been prepared for the usual Uchiha tricks- Genjutsu and Fireball-Ninjutsu, mainly. She had already lined up Suiton in her head to counter, and was convinced that her opening would come when the Uchiha tried to pull a Genjutsu because Inuzuka were infamously bad with then, and then Hana would surprise attack her because Hana was, actually, pretty good. She braced herself to hold out for that.

It was becoming pretty evident that that moment wouldn't come. 

No, instead, Izumi had surprised her by going straight for her fucking _throat _as soon as she said 'go'. She didn't even try any fancy Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. She didn't bother bidding her time. She launched straight into an onslaught of devastatingly fast Taijutsu.

It started with a straight forward throat-punch that she wouldn't expect from an uppity Uchiha. She tried to duck it, but wasn't quite fast enough and caught the punch to the nose instead of the throat, and she was almost out at the first blow. Luckily, her Ninken jumped to her defense, giving her the precious few seconds she needed to recover, not even bothering to heal her nose.

She had a feeling she'd want to conserve her Chakra.

By the time she was ready to jump back into the fight, her Ninken were almost down for the count. It had been, maybe, five seconds, and only Guremaru was left standing. Hana growled and sharpened her finger nails, leaping on Izumi when her back was turned.

Izumi shifted her footing so subtly that Hana barely noticed, up until her hand was too close to dodge and Izumi's leg kicked out to hit her chest. She grunted but clawed onto the leg before it pushed her back too far. She twisted the leg sideways, making Izumi lose her footing. The girl complied, legs kicking into the air, but supported herself on her hands and kicked up at Hana's jaw.

Hana dodged this time, seeing it coming, and spat out the blood that leaked into her mouth from her nose.

Oh, she was _so _fucked. The longer they fought, the more Izumi's glowing red eyes started to mimic her fighting style and come up with improvements and counters for it, apparently just on reflex. There was no way she'd last more then seven minutes, It was terrifying. 

(_It was beautiful, holy shit-_)

She was fucked, but this was going to be the best seven minutes of her life.


End file.
